


【苏英】Crazy in love

by Cinead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinead/pseuds/Cinead
Summary: （存档）Hatred is blind, as well as love.





	【苏英】Crazy in love

星期五，下午四点半，初二A班。

 

男生出神地翻开着手里的硬皮诗集，薄丝的白色手套轻轻覆着骨骼还未张开的手。他浓密的金色睫毛又卷又长，一双碧色瞳孔透得发亮。他没有意识到已经是放学时间。等他察觉，早就过了斯科特接他的时间。他匆忙地整理书包，确认皮鞋上的搭扣没问题后，他拉过书包肩带就往外跑。刚跨出教室，他撞上一个模糊的身影。巨大的冲力让他朝后跌去，即将撞上裱画框的那刻，他被一双手护住了。

 

熟悉的烟草香。亚瑟顺势环住他的腰，双手交叉，放在了微凹的腰窝处。

 

“走路你都不看路吗？”苏格兰人皱眉，他叼着烟，居高临下地看着抱住自己的金黄色男孩。他语气严肃，亚瑟听着却觉得宠溺的不得了。亚瑟踮起脚尖，拿走了斯科特嘴里的烟。

 

“学校禁烟，斯科特。”他调皮地那么说，却把烟放入了自己嘴里，白色的烟身将他苹果色的嘴唇衬得诱人。熟练地吐出烟雾，他狡黠地笑了笑，“老烟鬼也不能例外。”烟随着尾音落在棕色皮鞋，他松开斯科特的腰轻轻一跳，白色针织袜包裹的小腿由弯曲重新笔直，烟星消失在了三十七码的脚下。

 

斯科特懒得看他，直接走向楼道。亚瑟赶紧跟上去，牵住那双保护了自己无数次现在插在牛仔裤袋里的手。

 

“今天怎么那么晚出来？”

 

“看书忘了时间。”

 

“下次再因为那么蠢的原因让老子进来找你，以后就自己挤公交车回来。”

 

“不会的，斯科特。”他估计慢下两个台阶，然后头一歪吻住哥哥的脸，“你可舍不得。”

 

车子里暖气很足，坐在副驾驶座上的亚瑟摘掉套在脖子上的红格子羊毛围巾。白色的衣领偏了点，暴露出青紫的勒痕。等斯科特坐上另一侧驾驶座，男生优雅地咬住食指上的手套，偏头一扯，一双白皙的手暴露在了空气中，纤细的五指上涂着深而妩媚的法翠色指甲油，衬托得皮肤越发无暇。他撩过左侧碎发，一朵小小的紫色蓟花耳钉开在饱满的耳垂上。这副妖精模样和学校里的纯白天鹅实在判若两人。他挽住斯科特的手臂，依恋地靠在结实的肩上。他想了想，仰头吻住刀削般的薄唇。

 

烟草的苦味在舌尖蔓延，亚瑟爱死这似甜非涩的味道了。他任对方卷住自己舌，吻得火热而粗暴。牙齿蛮狠地啃着每寸唇肉，血的甜腻在吻中绽放开。亚瑟觉得自己爱死斯科特了。

 

如火如荼的吻在缺氧中被迫结束，亚瑟躺在坐垫上大口喘着气。斯科特用指关节替他擦去嘴角淌下的殷红，灵活的舌头趁机抹去留在斯科特手上的色彩。亚瑟眨眨眼睛，然后移开视线佯装看窗外。

 

“回家吧。”

 

 

“晚上吃什么？”车在红灯的十字路口停下，斯科特夹过耳尖的烟，锋利的眉峰微微蹩起：“你想吃什么？”胸口的打火机先一步被涂着指甲油的手拿走，红发男人不冷不热地剜了眼猫性十足的亚瑟。男孩笑盈盈地对上那双七分像的眼睛，解开第一颗扣子，纤细的指尖挑出了藏在锁骨上的烟。点燃含嘴里，他曲膝跪坐，捧住斯科特脸颊，烟星以传递的方式跳跃。

 

灯在这时跳绿。斯科特踩下油门。

 

顺着冲力，亚瑟理所应当地在哥哥腿上躺下。柔软的金发靠着薄薄的衣物，精瘦的腹肌是最舒适的枕头。半眯着眼，他慵懒地吐出烟圈：“想吃你做的哈吉斯。”脸颊被男人粗糙的手掌捏住，俏挺的鼻尖嗅到宠溺味，男生咯咯地笑了出来。

 

“不见得你身上流淌的英格兰血统会喜欢这份苏格兰礼物。”

 

“但是我喜欢你。”亚瑟抬眼，纯粹的绿眸狡黠成了月牙。

 

车在别墅旁巨大的梧桐树下停住，斯科特熄火后拔下车钥匙。“起来。” “抱我下去。”

 

亚瑟晃着双腿横斯科特怀里，巴掌大的金叶子晃悠悠地飘下来，落在红发的前一秒，他收入指间。“斯科特哥哥。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

被抱到门前，亚瑟伸出食指按下玻璃薄片，接收到正确指纹的大门自动打开。“你恨我吗？”

 

“没头没脑地问这干吗？”斯科特面无表情地脱去鞋子，把亚瑟放下来的那刻，他不依不饶地环住了自己的肩。“你会丢掉我吗？”

 

斯科特沉默地看着那汪柔软绿意，粉嫩的嘴唇每挪动一下，他都觉得它小小的主人在引诱自己。

 

“你要丢弃我，别等到最后才丢。”

 

“一夜狂风后，别再来早晨的阴雨。拖到头来，存心要我毁灭。”

 

 

“你那装满十四行诗的漂亮头颅都在想什么？”斯科特皱眉，他望着自己到底还是稚嫩的弟弟，亲吻他光洁的额头，“别多想了。”把亚瑟放在椅子上，替他穿上冬天的羊毛靴，“我做饭，你去写作业。明天带你坐摩天轮。”

 

 

亚瑟来到自己房间时，厨房响起了“嘶嘶”的油锅声。斯科特厨艺并不好，甚至可以说是一团糟。只有苏格兰国菜“哈吉斯”还算像样。虽然这种一锅杂烩的料理绝对不可能得到法国人认可，但亚瑟·柯克兰还是喜欢的很——这可是斯科特·柯克兰烧的菜。

 

亚瑟拿出橱柜里的化妆包，随意选出一支口红，对着镜子里淡色的唇涂上一笔饱满的巧克力色，衬得肤色异常白皙。轻轻一抿，姣好的唇形勾了出来，加深了眼角的妩媚。透过门缝，他望着厨房忙碌的身影，打开背包搭扣拿出里面作业。

 

「Hatred is blind, as well as love.」 

 

他用哑蓝色昂贵羽毛笔在课本空白的第一页写下了一行薄荷色的漂亮花体。

 

 

“吃饭了。”斯科特敲了敲墙。

 

亚瑟停下手里的钢笔，深色的嘴角扬起一个浅笑：“好。”

 

 

所有漂亮的人都是被宠坏了，而这就是他们能吸引他人的秘密所在。

 

 

亚瑟悄然走到斯科特前，下一秒，他们就开始接吻，疯狂且不可控制。就如斯科特觉察，亚瑟一直在诱他犯罪。涂着法翠色指甲油的手滑入苏格兰人的衣物下摆，忽轻忽重地游走在每一寸结实肌肉。格子背心与白衬衣被熟悉剥去，亚瑟紧紧夹着斯科特的腰被放在了柔软的床上。他舒展开颈窝，上面玫瑰刺青传来的痛感使他像小猫般哼了声。

 

Your touch got me looking so crazy right.

Got me hoping you’ll save me right now.

You kiss got me hoping you’ll save me right now.

Looking so crazy in love’s got me looking, got me looking so crazy love.

 

 

性爱在潮热间褪去，亚瑟趴在斯科特身上，用嘴唇感受恋人脸颊的温度。他睁开氤氲的双眼：“我饿了。”然后张开纤瘦的双臂，斯科特替他套上了纯白的长睡衣，“你喂我好不好？”

 

亚瑟躺在一米八的泰迪熊玩具上没有去管一片狼籍的下体，他看着斯科特把盘子端了进来，露出了甜蜜的笑容。

 

 

撤去的麻纱还在你全身留着温热，你闭上双眼微颤，像一首歌那样微颤。

它朦胧地诞生却来自四面，芬芳而甘美。

你超越你身体的边界，却又不丧失你只为你。

 

你跨越了时间，此刻你是新的男孩，暴露在无限面前。


End file.
